Hate Is A Powerful Thing Commander
by samantha1616
Summary: A Romulan comes aboard the Enterprise, injured. She asks for help and receives it, but what happens when Commander William Riker is forced to interact with Commander D'Nal? William Riker x OC
1. Hate

"Romulan ship de-cloaking sir." Worf said, looking up. "Red Alert." Commander Riker stated. "No." Said the Captain." We are on the edge of the Neutral Zone. So are they. No reason to make them think we're going to attack them."

"They're hailing us, sir."

"On screen."

"I am Commander D'Nal. I've been looking for you Captain Picard."

* * *

Doctor Beverly Crusher sighed. "She will be alright." She said, looking at the Captain. "What do we do with her."

"Well, we've never had a Romulan transport themselves aboard. Especially injured." She replied. Captain Picard nodded. "Number One, she asked for protection once she got on board. When the Doctor says she can go, I want you to take her to quarters, and then let me know." Riker looked at Picard. "Sir?" The Captain smiled a bit. "It's alright Number One. we should be fine."

"But sir..." Riker began again. "I gave my orders Number One." Captain Picard ended the conversation and left for the Bridge. Doctor Beverly Crusher looked at Riker. "She'll wake up soon." She said quietly. Riker glared at the wall, then at the Romulan Commander. "Will, I know you think this isn't right, but the Captain has his mind set."

"I know." He said sharply and sighed. "I'm sorry Beverly, I just don't like having a Romulan on board." He said as he headed for the door. "I'm going to be in my quarters. Let me know when she wakes up."

Riker entered his quarters and layed down with a sigh. "I can't believe this." He sighed again and stood, heading for the sink and splashing his face with water. He looked into the mirror to find there were bags under his eyes. Will wasn't surprised, given those damn nightmares had been keeping from a good nights sleep. They weren't even memories either, they were just... _nightmares_.

He stood straight and stretched his shoulders by moving them side to side. Dr. Crusher's voice made him jump. "You can come get her, Will." She said and he sighed and hesitated, rubbing his eyes and drying his face.

The doors opened to Sickbay and the Romulan emerged. "Commander... William Riker." She said. It wasn't a question, it was a fact. She knew who he was. He cursed in his head and gave the Commander a smile externally. "Don't fake that smile." He blinked and stopped smiling, turning his gaze down the hallway, where he started walking, and the Romulan followed. He just wanted it to be over with. He could tell so did she.

As they neared the turbolift, Captain Picard stepped out. "Commander Riker... I was just coming to tell you we have a problem." Will resisted the urge roll his eyes, and instead turned to the Captain. "Yes sir?"

"Well... The Doctor had been running on tests and there appears to be a sickness spreading... Mostly in the families, but some of the crew is ill as well. She says that it would be better if Commander D'Nal stayed with someone, and someone who won't carry the disease. Which is.. you, Will." The Captain looked at both Commanders, and without waiting for a response, which Will was so ready to give, turned to the D'Nal. "If it's alright with you?"

The Romulan nodded and the Captain started to leave but stopped as Will said, "Sir, there's only one bed." As Picard turned around, he slightly smiled. "You'll have to figure it out then."

They soon reached Will's quarters where he opened the doors, and let the Romulan go first. D'Nal looked around the room, her eyes resting on the trombone. They then looked more as the Romulan moved out of Will's way, her gaze resting once again on poker chips that Will had left out from the night before. She said nothing just looked at him.

Frankly, this surprised Will. He was used to people making remarks when they entered his quarters, but D'Nal did not. Her one comment was, "I'll sleep on the couch." While Riker did not want to share a bed with her, he did not want to seem like a bad officer. To put it bluntly, "No I'll sleep on the couch, your on the bed." The Romulan, as stubborn as Will, replied, "No, do not try to be a diplomat, this isn't about that."

"What is it about then?!" He snapped loudly, and then opened his mouth to apologize. "Commander, you have every right to feel wronged, or angry. I am a Romulan Commander aboard a Starfleet ship, and in your quarters. You will know soon enough."

* * *

Captain Picard, Commander D'Nal, Commander Riker, Lieutenant Worf, Lieutenant Commander La Forge, Lieutenant Commander Data, Doctor Crusher, and Ship's Counselor Troi sat in the conference room, the Enterprise still on the edge of the Neutral Zone. The Romulan Commander gazed at everyone, her eyes moving quickly, her posture stiff. Counselor Troi looked at the Captain, whom was looking at the Romulan Commander. Troi knew the Romulan was nervous, so did everyone in the room. It was unusual for a Romulan to be so evident with nervousness.

"Commander D'Nal, will you please tell us why you beamed aboard the Enterprise, and why you were looking for me." The Captain asked politely, but sternly.

"Long story or short story?" She asked.

"Long." The Captain replied. Will fidgeted, and everyone looked at D'Nal.

"I was part of the Tal Shiar. I really guess you could say I'm a traitor. I welcome the word. I do not work for the Federation, nor the Romulan Empire. The Tal Shiar has changed since I've joined. A lot of our members have become harsher, driving more citizens to paranoia, more than they should. I am a Commander in rank as well in the Tal Shiar.

I became more and more suspicious that we were becoming corrupt, but.. I wasn't entirely wrong. Recently one of our own members had tried to kill the Chairman. It failed, and the traitor was killed, but we all knew that this would lead to more. At a meeting between me and a few other Tal Shiar officers, I said that I was going to leave, which I did.

One of the officers in the meeting was very loyal, and therefore told the Chairman I was leaving. I was found in my home and I ran, getting a ship and left, where my ship was badly damage, but I could still cloak. I had heard of you Picard. I knew you would either kill me or help me, so I took my chances. You helped me. I don't have anywhere to go."

Everyone looked at the Captain, except D'Nal. "Stay here and we'll decide what to do. Dismissed." Everyone stood and started to head for the door, but then Worf spoke up, "Captain, is it really safe to have a Romulan on board, what if they come after us?"

"We'll discuss this later."

Everyone left, but Will hesitated, "Captain, I'm not sure it's a good idea, but it's your orders." And he left, not giving Picard the chance to respond.

* * *

Will went back to his quarters, and yawned as he walked in, but stopped to see D'Nal on the couch still in uniform. He tapped her, and she looked tiredly at him. "We can get you something to sleep in." She nodded and yawned, her body shaking with exhaustion as she stood. He got the computer to replicate something, and handed to her and she went to get changed. When she came out of the bathroom he noticed it was a night gown. He didn't think about what a Romulan would wear.

She smiled at him. "Thank you." He grunted and turned away and headed to his bed and layed down. As he closed his eyes, D'Nal opened hers for a second just to say, "Hate is a powerful thing, Commander." She fell asleep, but what she said left Will wide awake. He started to reply, but saw her peacefully asleep. He turned over, and as he thought about what she said, he drifted off, with not a nightmare to be seen.


	2. Spock?

William Riker opened his eyes to find that D'Nal was not on the couch. After changing into his uniform, he walked into the hall and asked the computer where the Romulan Commander was. "Commander D'Nal is in Ten Forward." Came the computers feminine voice. He sighed and yawned, and headed for Ten Forward. He arrived just as D'Nal was leaving. "Where are you going now Commander?" He asked, frustrated. "I was going to return to your quarters."

"Why were you in there?" He asked as he motioned with his head towards the doors. "I was getting a drink, and wanted to meet the famous Guinan." She answered, growling quietly.

Will sighed and said, "Let's go back to my quarters." As they headed back, Captain Picard's voice startles D'Nal out of her thoughts. "Commander Riker to the Bridge, and bring the Romulan Commander to my ready room."

The turbolift arrived at the bridge and walked over to the Captain, sitting in the Captain's chair. As they neared, the Captain said, "There is someone here to see you." He looked at Will. "Go with her." He was about to object when D'Nal straightened and headed for the ready room. The doors opened and she walked in. Will followed her and he stood off to the side. He also jumped when she gasped in surprise.

"N'alae!" She exclaimed and the girl standing at the window ran over to the Commander. "Mother!" Will stared in surprise, not knowing how to react, but he knew this was private. He left, and looked at the Captain, who smiled.

In the Captain's ready room, D'Nal and her daughter were holding onto each other. "How did you get here?" The Commander asked.

"Someone brought me."

"Who?"

A figure, dressed in what looked like Romulan civilian clothing, stepped out from around the corner where the replicator was located. "I did." The voice was old, wise, a voice she recognized only after hearing it occasionally. She was concerned, why would he help her?

"Spock?" The Commander asked, shocked.

* * *

I don't own Star Trek: The Next Generation. The only character I own is my OC. :D Cliff Hanger? Sorry it's short. :C


End file.
